Todo por ella
by LeonSK216
Summary: Leon Kennedy siempre ha prestado atención y a dado lo mejor en sus misiones para eliminar el Bioterrorismo. Sin embargo algo causara un gran cambio en su actitud, Jill Valentine, después de meses recuperándose y siendo tratada en la BSAA estaba lista para volver a su vida normal. Una vieja relación desconocida para todos menos para ellos 2 se reanima y ahora esta en ellos decidir.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor:**

Leon Kennedy un agente norteamericano de la DSO siempre ha prestado atención y a dado lo mejor en sus misiones para eliminar el Bioterrorismo del mundo, se volvió un gran amigo de los hermanos Redfield por el hecho de estar en la misma causa y el gran apoyo que le ha dado a Claire.

Sin embargo algo causara un gran cambio en las actitudes del agente, Jill Valentine, después de meses recuperándose y siendo tratada en la BSAA estaba lista para volver a su vida normal y más que eso, Chris finalmente había reunido el valor de confesarle su amor y ahora estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso. Pero algo se interpondrá, un viejo amor de antaño en su vida, Leon Kennedy.

Una vieja relación desconocida para todos menos para ellos 2, Leon y Jill se han reencontrado y ahora la decisión está en sus manos. Por su parte Chris Redfield se ha estado entrenando para estar al nivel del cargo que se le ha prometido como Capitán de la BSAA.

Ambas relaciones fueron y siguen siendo muy importantes para Jill Valentine, pero ahora la decisión está en ellos, ¿lograran tomar la decisión correcta o algo se causara odio y rencor entre 2 de los más grandes agentes del mundo?

 ** _Bueno ese ha sido el resumen de la historia y ahora explicare algunas cosas…_**

Esta historia transcurre unos meses después de lo sucedido en Resident Evil 5, pero antes de los acontecimientos de Resident Evil 6.

A parte de eso algunos personajes "antiguos" aparecerán y fácilmente interactuaran con los "modernos".

Algunos personajes que no han estado entre medio de estas entregas y algunos modernos aparecerán como es el caso de Helena Harper (RE6), Steve Burnside (RE CV), Kevin Ryman (RE outbreack), Billy Coen y Rebecca Chambers (RE Zero), Barry Burton entre otros más personajes.

 _ **El reencuentro**_

Hacia tiempo que Leon regreso de Hardvarville después de su reencuentro con la hermana de su amigo Chris Redfield y solucionar todo ese desastre. Ahora no tenía mucho tiempo pero la D.S.O lo mandaba en misiones por todo el mundo, ese solo fue el primer brote del maldito virus de la corporación Umbrella. Los meses y pronto los años pasaron volando desde eso, por fin parecía que todo había acabado y el estaba agotado de su complicada vida.

Fue un día común cuando recibió la llamada de su amiga que comenzó toda esta historia.

-Claire, que sucede- pregunto el agente

-Leon, te tengo una noticia- dijo feliz la pelirroja

-dímela- respondió serio

-finalmente mi hermano volvió de África- dijo mas que alegre Claire

-¿en serio, logro ponerle fin a Wesker?-

-según él, Sheva y Jill, lo hicieron pedazos- expreso la pelirroja y el se quedo callado al escuchar el nombre de un romance olvidado

-que te sucede- pregunto la hermana menor de Chris

\- nada solo quería saber, ¿quien es Sheva?- mintió Kennedy para no levantar falsas sospechas.

-ah ella es la nueva compañera de mi hermano- respondió la pelirroja del otro lado

-sí, bueno gracias por darme la noticia-

-no era solo para eso, Chris quiere invitarte a una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Jill-

-claro...si no mal recuerdo su reporte decía que había fallecido salvándole a vida, no imagino lo feliz que debe estar- respondio Leon con voz alegre que realmente ocultaba ciertas cosas.

-te esperamos ven es a las 20:00, y bueno invitamos a todos los que conocíamos-

-está bien... iré... pero solo porque tú me lo pides Claire-

Leon se preparo para la ocasión, aunque estaba nervioso volvería a ver a su antiguo romance. -no debo dejar que nadie sepa de esa relación- se propuso muy serio ajustando su chaqueta negra.

El agente subió a su camioneta 4x4 y se dirigió a la residencia de los Redfield que estaba a mas o menos 20 minutos de su casa. Llego justo a la hora y Chris lo recibió para luego ayudarlo a entrar a la fiesta de bienvenida de Jill.

Leon entro a la casa vio a Barry y su familia, a Sheva, Rebecca Chambers, Sherry, Ángela y Helena Harper todos reunidos en la mesa del comedor charlando sobre sus vidas.

-anda únete Leon- Redfield lo empujo hacia la mesa.

-Leon, siempre tarde no- lo recibió Claire de un abrazo y los demás se pararon a saludarlo.

Después de un apretón de manos con Barry se sentó en la mesa para esperar el regreso de Velentine quien se supone que había muerto salvando a Chris. Se encontraba hablando con Barry Burton cuando los hermanos Redfield fueron a buscar a Jill quien no recordaba casi nada de su vida social por los experimentos realizados en ella y por el dispositivo P30, aunque la rehabilitación ayudo un poco.

Ella entro deslumbrante por la puerta llamando la atención de todos, mas que nada del agente. Leon noto que el cabello de Jill estaba de color rubio. Mucho más claro que el suyo y eso le gusto mucho, claro que no dejo que nadie lo note y le siguió la corriente a todos.

-bien Jill los recuerdas- Chris señalo a todos en la habitación, inmediatamente Leon se puso nervioso de que su antigua relación lo reconociera.

-si, los recuerdo... excepto a él- respondió señalando al agente norteamericano. Leon suspiro, estaba aliviado y todos tomaron eso como un gesto de tristeza.

-no te preocupes Leon- Burton le dijo después de un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes... creo que nunca se han visto antes- se rio Claire despues de decir eso.

-es verdad ustedes nunca se vieron- asintió Chris.

-claro que no...- Leon negó con la cabeza para no levantar sospechas

-bueno Jill, el es Leon S. Kennedy. Leon ella es Jill Valentine- dijo Claire acercándolos mas y mas

-Un placer- Leon extendió su mano pero Jill solo retrocedió ante eso, inmediatamente Chris le bajo la mano de un golpe. -que te pasa así es como te presentas- hablo mas que enojado el mayor de los Redfield.

-que rayos hice...- respondió el agente confundido mientras se miraban desafiantes.

-con eso basta- dijo Jill deteniendo esa pequeña pelea entre ambos.

-bueno siéntense, que pronto estará la cena- expreso Claire contenta y se dirigió a la cocina. Todas las chicas fueron a ayudarla a terminar.

-Leon, ¿porque Jill se asusto así?- cuestiono Barry de brazos cruzados.

-no tengo idea- Mentía el agente tras ver esa reacción, -tal vez si me recordaba- pensó mientras todos lo veían dudosos.

-debe ser porque le recuerdas a Wesker- se rio Chris mientras agitaba su cabeza.

-que me parezco a Wesker ¿en qué?- contesto Leon dudando de la reacción de su amigo

-fácil, solo han amado a una mujer y no pueden olvidarla- Bufo Barry riéndose a carcajadas

-es verdad, Leon debes olvidar a Ada, solo te complicaras la vida- respondio Chris de brazos cruzados, -cállense- expreso Leon enfadado

-Barry tu qué crees...-

-si es verdad Leon... hay en la cocina tienes...- calculo mentalmente -... por lo menos 4 chicas solteras-.

-lo siento pero Sheva tiene un pretendiente- se rio Chris recordando a su amigo Josh Stone, quien no pudo hacerse presente por razones de trabajo.

-si pero no la conté a ella- respondió Barry seriamente elevando las cejas.

Chris empezó a contar en su mente -a mi hermana ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo- amenazo al agente -¿porque?- cuestiono sorprendido.

\- te conozco maldito... y no me creo eso de que sos "hombre de una sola mujer"- le respondió indignado.

-Barry, tampoco contaste a Jill, ¿verdad?- Redfield lo miro desafiante

-porque no... ¿acaso te gusta?- perspicaz señalo Leon

-silencio... hay vienen- Barry los callo a todos y se prepararon para comer.

Una vez todo listo comenzaron y a la par las preguntas, -¿Leon que has estado haciendo?- pregunto Ángela.

-seguro que estabas tras tu dama de rojo- respondió Claire por él con una risa

-Leon tienes que olvidarla... ella no te a...- pero el agente no dejo que terminen y con un movimiento de su mano todos guardaron silencio respecto al tema.

Jill casi no hablaba y era raro ya que todo eso era por su bien, Leon noto eso pero no se atrevió a nada, nadie debía saber su pasado con ella. Después de cenar todos se reunieron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar.

-Leon que fue de tu vida- cuestiono la pequeña Sherry Birkin

-lo de siempre- respondió recordando su ultima misión.

-vamos Leon es el mejor momento... aquí tienes a Jill...- el agente se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Helena, - ... ella no te conoce- se alivio al escuchar eso y bueno comenzó ha hablar de toda su vida y nadie lo interrumpió lo cual le pareció muy raro.

-desde Raccoon City... te conozco muy Bien Leon y se que estas omitiendo detalles- dijo Claire al notar que no mensiono a Ada en toda su historia

-si Leon que paso... con Ada y tu- le cuestionaron Sherry, Angela y Helena.

Leon se vio obligado a contar de su "complicado" romance con la dama de rojo y todas suspiraron y aliviaron al escuchar que no paso nada entre ellos o al menos nada oficial.

El agente se sorprendió al notar que Jill Valentine también se alivio por eso. Parecía que si lo recordaba pero no como el esperaba.

El agente se despidió de todos quienes también se retiraban, pero mientras se dirigía a la salida escucho un breve susurro que lo llamaba, provenía de la cocina y tuvo que desviar su camino antes de salir. Entro lentamente, cerro la puerta y misteriosamente se prendió la luz.

-Jill... ¿por que haces esto?- cuestiono el agente

-¿porque? tu lo sabes muy bien- respondió Valentine con los brazos entrelazados en su pecho.

-entonces lo recuerdas...¿ no?- dijo Leon acercándose lentamente a ella

-claro nunca olvidare eso... ¿pero porque viniste?- ella de brazos cruzados estaba enojada

-a petición de Chris y Claire- el agente se puso serio y se detuvo en frente de la rubia

-pero sabes que quiero olvidarte... y aun así me haces esto- Jill se enojo aun mas, Kennedy se puso igual pero no pudo evitar el abrazarla después de tanto tiempo.

-olvidarme... fuiste tu quien me dejo...- respondió el agente un poco molesto empeñado en no soltarla.

-era porque eras un mujeriego...- Jill mas triste y un poco enojada lo abrazo mas fuerte casi asfixiandolo.

-si hubieras aceptado ser mi novia... hubiera dejado todo y estaría contigo hasta el final...- lentamente la tomo del mentón para llevar su rostro al suyo.

-en serio- ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-pero ese dia me rechazaste... y te uniste a S.T.A.R.S para olvidarme- el agente nego con la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido.

-era por nuestro bien- respondio Jill

-pero si nos amábamos... como nadie se podía amar- dijo Leon y comenzo a mover el cuerpo de Valentine lentamente.

-si no hubieras... demostrado lo contrario...-

-te amaba... como nunca ame a nadie... trate de olvidarte...- respondio Leon frustrado y a la vez triste como nunca se lo vio

-por eso nunca mas me buscaste- se quejaba mientras trataba de separarse pero el no la hacia facil

-claro que te busque pero cada vez te veía con Chris... y crei que...- no pudo terminar antes de tomarse cubrirse el rostro

-que me enamore de el...- respondió Jill

-si...- respondió con la mano en la cara decepcionado ante la idea

-si me amaras enserio no hubieras pensado en eso- ella comenzo a derramar unas lagrimas y se dio media vuelta rumbo a la puerta.

-te amo mas que a nadie- la sujeto del brazo y con una maniobra la puso frente a el, rápidamente la beso apasionadamente. Jill disfruto un poco de los labios del agente pero se separo de inmediato.

-ya es tarde Leon- dijo ella sin mirarlo de frente, -¿porque tarde?- el agente no entendía esa reacción después de que ella correspondió su beso.

-estoy con Chris- respondió y eso lo dejo muy impactado, aun mas que un disparo. Leon simplemente no quería aceptarlo pero su relación estaba en el pasado, ella ahora salia con su compañero Chris Redfield y el no debia interponerse entre ellos dos.

Ella salió de la cocina y Kennedy camino un poco triste a la salida.

-Leon te vas sin despedirte- lo detuvo claire en el marco de la puerta

-ah lo siento Claire- su mundo estaba al revés y no había escuchado nada.

-Leon que te pasa- le volvió a cuestionar acercándose

Su mente estaba nublada y no pudo controlarse, sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando a su amiga Claire Redfield. Ella correspondió ese beso y el se sorprendió, no sabia porque hizo eso y apenas recupero la consciencia se alejo. -lo siento... perdón... mi mente se quedo en blanco...- se disculpo un monton de veces con la menor de los Redfield, ella asintió sin dudas pues le había gustado.

Se despidieron y Leon subió a su camioneta, pero antes de irse noto que Jill estaba mirándolo triste desde la ventana, trato de subir a explicarle pero para cuando bajo de la camioneta ella cerro las persianas.

Leon Kennedy subió a su camioneta, -acabo de darle la razón... soy un idiota- pensó seriamente mientras tenia su cara cubierta pos su mano y lentamente la resbalaba para suspirar. Puso primera y la camioneta se movio.

El agente se dirigió a su casa y Jill se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Redfield


	2. Capiitulo 2: La noticia

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo dos, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza… la verdad tengo problemas personales últimamente y como que publicar capítulos en Fanfiction es algo complicado para mi…

Y como no quiero dejarlos con la duda y esas cosas, es obvio que voy a seguir esta historia, Jilleon es mi pareja favorita. Pero podría tardar en actualizar.

Y no quiero ser como algunos fanfics que he leído de autores que cancelaron y abandonaron sus historias…por eso les cuento que llevo escribiendo este fanfic desde hace tiempo y la verdad esta historia ya esta terminada y con segunda temporada en progreso, publicada por WATTPAD bajo el nombre de _**"¿Un amor prohibido? (Leon x Jill)"**_. Junto con otras historias de Resident Evil.

Asique si no quieren esperar aquí pueden pasarse a leer esta historia por Wattpad, y si no tienen cuenta pues créenla y de paso síganme allí. NO LO TOMEN COMO SPOILER NI NADA POR EL ESTILO.

 _ **La Noticia**_

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que Jill el amor olvidado de Leon regreso y con ella los problemas también. El agente se encontraba bebiendo en su casa tratando de olvidar el pasado con ella, se encontraba confundido y no sabía qué hacer ahora era novia de su compañero y gran amigo Chris Refield.

Cuando noto que ya no le quedaba mucho se paro y fue por otra bebida al refrigerador, al abrirlo noto que ya no quedaba mas -mierda ahora que más puede pasar- se dirigió a su camioneta para ir a comprar mas licores.

Una vez manejando se puso a pensar en Jill y recordó lo que le había pasado hace un mes, que lo haya encontrado besando a la hermana de Chris y comenzó a refregarse la cara tratando de olvidar eso, sin darse cuenta se había pasado de largo y tuvo que dar marcha atrás.

Una vez en el bar le pidió al cantinero una cerveza bien fría y se apoyo tirado sobre la barra pensando en Velentine y todo lo que le había dicho esa noche. Pero solo se atormentaba mas con sus recuerdos, luego de verla en su mente cerrar las cortinas golpeo la barra pidiéndole al cantinero que se apresure.

-impaciente Kennedy- alguien había puesto su brazo sobre su hombro. –Chris... que haces aquí- le pregunto un poco confundido.

-debería decir lo mismo Leon...estas hecho una mierda- lo miro de reojo.

–que hay de ti Chris... ¿que rayos haces aquí?- le pregunto el agente al notar el tono alegre de Redfield, -solo estaba con Barry bebiendo unos tragos- Leon miro a Burton estaba sentado en una mesa tomándose una cerveza.

–Vamos Leon... – lo apoyo para que se una a su mesa y él le hizo una señal al cantinero para que le lleve su orden a ese lugar.

-hola Burton...- después de un saludo de manos se sentó y el mesero les llevo un par de cervezas.

-asique ¿como vas con Jill?- le pregunto el agente un poco triste pero no lo suficiente.

-ella quiere ir despacio... asique la está poniendo difícil- respondío un poco frustrado Redfield

-ósea que hasta ahora no...- Barry hizo una gesto -... lo han hecho-

-y a ti que te importa eso- se rio y tomo un trago de cerveza.

-vamos Barry no lo jodas... él quiere ir despacio- dijo Leon y le dio un suave codazo en el brazo

-de hecho... es ella- dijo Redfield pensante mientras los miraba.

-supongo que si...- le respondió Kennedy y tomo un trago –acaba de llegar... no creo que le guste ir tan rápido-.

-si debe ser eso- lo apoyo Barry, -supongo que debo esperar...- no termino de hablar antes de suspirar y agitar su cabeza.

Después de unas horas la puerta principal sonó y entro nada más que nada menos que la hermana de Chris. –Claire que haces aquí- le pregunto su hermano mayor.

-se supone que fuiste a probarte el traje hace 4 horas...- le dijo su hermana mas que enojada.

-¿traje?- cuestiono el agente Leon S. Kennedy pero los hermanos lo ignoraron y siguieron platicando.

–lo sé... lo sé... pero es que se me hacia aburrido- el mayor de los hermanos tomo su vaso y Leon hizo un gesto para que le presten atención y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-ahhhh Leon... perdón... no te vi- Claire lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo

-si bueno pero no me contestaron- volvió a insistir, -na solo me estaba probando el traje de boda- respondió alegre Chris -pero no me agrada... me siento re incomodo-.

Leon se sintió raro -boda- se puso a pensar seriamente y con ello le llego la imagen de Jill, la mujer que lo habia cautivado desde siempre casándose con Chris, sin darse cuenta por su ira golpeo la mesa fuertemente.

–¿Que sucede Leon?- le pregunto Claire.

–seguro debe ser por tu boda- le señalo Barry al mayor de los hermanos Redfield.

-no entiendo esa reacción...- el mencionado se molesto un poco con el agente.

-entiéndelo... tú te casas y este tipo...- lo golpeo suavemente -...todavía sigue detrás de esa asiática esperando hacer lo mismo-.

Leon noto su estúpida acción y como esa mentira por más que lo fuera los salvo de un gran problema, al mismo tiempo noto una cara un poco enojada en Claire sin mas que decir se levanto y se despidió de ellos.

–tienes que buscarte una mujer Leon- le dijo Chris al notar su actitud, en ese momento Claire tocio un poco para que la miraran, -tu no hermanita... tu no conoces a ese tipo como nosotros-.

Cuando llego a su casa bajo de su Ford 4x4. Su cabeza no paraba de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, nunca había pasado por esto antes así que decidió ir a desahogarse a su gimnasio personal, dentro de su habitación de huéspedes ya que como nunca los tuvo decidió darle un buen huso.

Al entrar se encontró con todos sus aparatos de entrenamiento, pero se dirigió principalmente al saco de box, -maldita sea mi vida- comenzó a lanzar patadas y rodillazos.

-después de tanto... tiempo y se va- se enojo a un mas y empezó a arrojar puños, estaba más que furioso por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Fue después de un rato de masacrar ese saco que el timbre de su casa sonó, rápidamente se detuvo y fue hacia la puerta.

-Ada... ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido al ver a la espia en las puertas de su casa.

-solo pase a dar una vuelta...- expreso la dama de rojo y abrió la puerta por completo, no fue mucho tiempo antes de que el agente se de cuenta del frio del exterior, se había sacado la remera para golpear ese saco y no se había dado cuenta.

-lamento recibirte así...- se disculpo sin mirarla. Entro nuevamente a su gimnasio a buscar su remera, pero al encontrarla la puerta se cerró por obra de su dama de rojo quien se quedo viendo su torso desnudo.

-Ada ahora no...- Leon estaba cansado de todo, cansado de toda su ira y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

–No quieres esto siempre- le dijo Ada Wong en tono seductor mientras se le acercaba despacio.

-si per...- no alcanzo a terminar antes de que ella le cerrara la boca de un beso.

Leon se dejo llevar por sus labios y la espia tocaba su pectoral, el comenzó a desvestirla y ella a aflojarle el pantalón suavemente sin detener ese beso.

...

Se habían sacado la ropa, Leon la llevo contra la pared y comenzó a adentrarse en ella. El agente no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso pero aun así los gemidos de su dama de rojo le eran suficientes para no detenerse. Ahora eran uno, empezó a besarle el cuello y ella a gemir despacio.

-Leon...- le decía entre gemidos y bocanadas de aire la espia.

-también te amo... Ji...- removió su cabeza -... Ada-

Era de día ya ni se había dado cuenta, pero lo habían hecho en el gimnasio, Leon despertó y descubrió que su dama de rojo no estaba, -porque me haces esto...- expreso un poco molesto y fue por su ropa desparramada.

Luego de vestirse se puso a analizar todo lo que paso la noche anterior, era verdad Ada Wong le daba vueltas a su cabeza pero sentir que para ella el no significa mas que una buena noche de amor lo enfadaba.

Pero que estoy haciendo le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza a la pared -será que todo lo necesario para olvidarme de ella- pensaba en Jill y que se acercaba su boda con Chris Redfield.

-que me está pasando...- removío su cabeza, –yo arrepintiéndome... de algo tan placentero- se tomo la cara entre las manos y se arrojo de rodillas al piso, por fin se había dado cuenta.

 _Aun estaba muy enamorado de Jill Valentine_.  
 _Pero no podía hacer nada ella estaba con Chris Redfield, su boda con él se acercaba y ni siquiera el gran agente Leon Scott Kennedy podría evitarlo._


End file.
